


Event Horizon

by Sheut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars
Genre: Gen, critique is welcomed, first fic in literally forever, i have a lot of shit in mind about this au lol, might make more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/pseuds/Sheut
Summary: In which "Donut" is a perfectly acceptable name for a squadron of X-Wing fighters.





	

_“Enemies spotted near the warp point. Stay sharp. Pilot with the least kills buys the squad a round of drinks?”_

 

_“Finally, I was beginning to think that we’d been called out here for nothin’. Churro, I want a Bantha Blaster with a slice of lemon.”_

 

_“Yeah yeah, dream on Tracer. Gonna betcha that I’ll have more kills than your scrawny ass.”_

 

_“Ooooooooh, a challenge eh? Double or nothing then?”_

 

_“I’ll up you one. Drinks on whoever wins for the whole night.”_

 

_“Heh, cute. I hope you aren’t too attached to your credits.”_

 

_“Shut it, you moof-milker. I - “_

 

_“Churro, Tracer. Can the radio chatter. Targets approaching portside, looks like a squadron of TIE fighters. I’ll take point. Tracer, flank them and split up the formation. Churro and Nuke, you’re with me. We form up behind the asteroid, that’ll hopefully be a blind spot for them.”_

 

_“Roger that Lee, Tracer out.”_

  


Tracer grinned and flicked her visor down, breaking away from her squadron. “You ready for this, Alfie?” she called out, laughing at the series of beeps and whistles that her A1-F3 unit issued in response.

 

“Whatcha mean, leading you into suicide missions? We came out fine the last one”.

 

A long indignant beep answered her, making her snicker. “Oh fine. I might’ve accidentally overdone with the blinks and messed up some of your systems, but I fixed you up alright didn’t I?”

 

A slight shock to her controller made her jump and hastily amend her previous statement. “Okay okay, no overloading the accelerator, I promise.”

 

Alfie responded with two low whistles, making her smile affectionately. “Yeah, I’m not keen on disappearing on you again either, lil guy. Alright, Let’s get this show on the road then,” she chirped. A faint blue light surrounded the _Slipstream_ and faded away as Tracer connected her accelerator to the X-Wing in preparation for the fight.

 

Making a wide loop around the blips on her radar, Tracer dropped her jaw low enough to engage the radio.

 

_“Slipstream is in position and ready for engagement. Sitrep, Lee?”_

 

_“In position. It looks like we’ll be able to get the jump on them.”_

 

_“Marvy. On your mark then.”_

 

Tracer took a breath and disengaged her targetting computer. This close to the enemy squadron, she couldn’t risk giving away her position by alerting them of an auto-lock. Squinting, she manually lined up the crosshairs to the TIE fighter at the very back of the formation.

 

_“Engage.”_

 

Tracer squeezed the trigger, unleashing the fury of her X-wing’s proton torpedoes at the unfortunate TIE fighter, which disintegrated in a silent but spectacular explosion. Tracer grinned, banking hard left and re-engaging her targetting computer. _One._ Completing her roll, Tracer pulled up from under the enemy squadron, which had now engaged with the rest of her team. Opening up on the nearest TIE with quad fire lasers, Tracer swooped up with a whoop, narrowly avoiding return laser fire and earning a startled _dweet_ from her astromech.

 

 _“I’m getting stitched up out here, there’s four of the bastards on my tail. Trace, are you in position to give a hand?”_ came Lee’s voice over the radio, tight with concentration.

 

 _“I will be in a moment, hold up love,”_ Tracer replied, hitting a switch and rattling off instructions. “Alfie, engage the accelerator. Bring us about 200 metres behind Lee.” Tracer normally let her instincts guide her for short distance blinks in the middle of dogfights, but Lee was a tad bit too far for her to comfortably blink there with her own calculations.

 

The droid beeped once in confirmation, and Tracer felt a tingling sensation pass over her body as a bright blue sheen enveloped the _Slipstream_ . A heartbeat passed, and then she reappeared a short distance away from a dark green X-Wing which was being closely tailed by four TIE fighters. Concentrating, Tracer opened up fire on the TIE fighter furthest from Lee, and cheered as her lasers found their marks, disabling the offending TIE’s engine and leaving it adrift in space. _Two._

 

 _“Cheers love,”_ she giggled into the radio, _“Cavalry’s ‘ere.”_

 

Lee laughed over the radio as he dipped down in a sharp turn. _“You know, for once I’m glad to hear that phrase.”_

 

 _“I ain’t, ‘cuz that just means that her blue ass got another kill up mine,”_ came Churro’s drawl over the radio.

 

Tracer smirked as she blinked up behind another TIE and let loose with her lasers. _“Last I checked there’s still seven of ‘em around to up your count, ya loser.”_

 

 _“Make that six”_ chimed Nuke, finishing off a TIE with a volley of proton rockets.

 

Tracer’s laughter got cut off abruptly as her X-Wing shuddered violently and Alfie issued a series of urgent beeps and whistles, indicating homing rockets.  “Bugger it all,” Tracer swore, wincing as she glanced at her craft’s diagnostics. The hits had taken out her starboard side lasers and damaged the thruster a little, leaving the _Slipstream_ a bit lopsided for maneuverability.

 

“Alfie, adjust speed and approach for selected mark,” Tracer said as she poked a dot on her radar, selecting it. Alfie gave an affirmative beep, and Tracer pushed her controls forward, picking up speed. Squinting in concentration, Tracer headed on a crash course towards the TIE.

 

Mentally readying herself for the next move, Tracer allowed herself a brief moment of confusion and surprise upon noticing the insignia painted on the TIE’s fuselage before falling into the time stream and disappearing from before the TIE. With the X-wing they were homing in on nowhere to be found, the proton rockets trailing the _Slipstream_ continued their approach in a straight path, leading them directly to the TIE that it had been moving towards, reducing it to scrap metal. _Three._

 

Tracer reappeared where she had been just moments ago, now behind the offending TIE that had fired the homing rockets at her. Leering, Tracer locked on with all her available weapons and fired. _Four._

 

 _“Looks like that’s all of them. Sound off, squad,”_ came Lee’s voice over the radio, shaking Tracer out of the battle haze that had settled upon her.

 

 _“Donut Two. I’ve got minor hull damage, but it should be a quick ten minute job,”_ reported Nuke.

 

Churro reported in next. _“Donut Three. All’s fine for my craft, but I’m damn hungry now. Goddamnit Lee, we really need another name for the squad.”_

 

Tracer snorted, activating her radio. _“When are you not hungry? Donut Four. I’ve taken some hits to the right thruster and the laser, definitely gonna have to spend some time patching the Slipstream up. Got some bad news about this assignment, Lee.”_

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“That was a Talon squadron.”_

 

There was a moment of shocked silence over the radio as the news sank in.

 

 _“Are you certain, Trace?”_ asked Nuke with quiet disbelief.

 

Tracer grimaced. _“A hundred percent. Got up real close and personal to one of them and saw the paint job.”_

 

Lee’s voice was quiet and brittle as he radioed in. _“Well then. That changes things. Let’s get back to base and patch up while I figure out how to deal with this mess.”_

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Tracer was sitting on the nose of her X-Wing as she nursed a stiff drink. “Talon,” she mused, “Never thought I’d hear that name this far out in the galaxy.” Looking out at the Tattoine sunset, she sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. “Sod em all,” she decided -the Senate, the Sith and Talon.

 

Hopping off, Tracer started heading back towards the small house that operated as the base for the squadron when a specific pattern of beeps coming from the _Slipstream_ stopped her in her tracks. A very specific pattern that she thought she’d never hear again in her life. Slowly turning around, she stared at the cockpit for a long moment before running up the ladder and pressing a button with shaking fingers.

 

 _“Winston?”_ she asked incredulously. _“Is that you, love?”_

 

A deep rumbling chuckle answered her as she sank down, still in a state of shock and replied, _“It’s been too long!”_

 

She grinned as she heard Winston’s answering rumble, warmth flooding to her limbs.

 

_“Yes, yes it has.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are welcomed and much appreciated (help me improve!)
> 
> I thought this up while doodling [ X-Wing Tracer ](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com/image/154670151229), come yell about this au to me at my [ tumblr. ](http://for-general-madness.tumblr.com)


End file.
